Power Rangers : Judgement Day
by Frapper Mac
Summary: From an apocolyptic future, Kimberly and Tommy's child, Mike, must travel back in time to prevent the end of the world. But how will things go? Because he's not your typical goodie-goodie Power Ranger!


Power Rangers : Judgement Day

The year: 2027

Location: Remnants of Angel Grove.

Daylight had finally come. It had been another long night of fighting, for the remaining Rangers. Cybernetically enhanced putties, Ultra-Tenga warriors, Cogs of many makes and models, and a variety of other aliens. It had become all the life that he has known.

His name is Mike Oliver, The Orange Dino-Ranger. Son of the founder of the Ranger Army, Admiral Thomas Oliver and his commander, Kimberly Hart Oliver. Ever since The Great Invasion had come to pass, things have not been the same. Most of the major cities have fallen. Few governments left. Over a billion dead, including many Rangers and soliders of the past. So he knew, others he only heard about in story.

As he sat there in their hidden location for the night, he saw a piece of debris. It was a flat piece of what was once a sign. It said "Ernie's Juice..". As he looked at it, a woman came to his side. Mike had stood up quickly and saluted the woman.

"Commander! Sir!" he said, saluting.

"As you were, son." Said the woman, saluting back. "Sometimes I'd like you call me Mom. I am your mother, in case you forget sometimes."

"I know, Commander Oliver….uh…Mom. It's just that we are so close to ending this. All I can think of ending this war, and helping to rebuild the world as it was, before I was born."

"You are a dedicated man, Mike. Zordon, God bless his soul, would have been proud of you. I wish you had come to know him. He was a great mentor, and a good friend to us. But you sometimes let your anger and frustration get the better of you. I don't know where you get your temper from, but it must be put aside, if you want to help win this war. Understand me? That is an order." Said the older looking Kimberly.

"Yes, Sir! I will try Sir." Said Mike.

"Good. Now, the Admiral will be along soon. Are the members of your unit ready?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Bring them forward. I want to inspect them myself."

"Yes, Sir!". He then motions in the distance towards a figure, and then several figures emerge from hiding places, all around the debris. "Ranger Squad! Roll Call!"

"Lt. Kira Ford. Class Yellow. Dino Gem based powers! Sir!"

"Sec. Lt. 'Sky' Tate. Class Blue. Delta based powers! Sir!"

"Sec. Lt. Danny Delgado. Class Black. Wild Force based powers! Sir!"

"Lt. Trent Fernandez. Class White. Dino Gem based powers! Sir!"

"Lt. Commander Tori Hanson. Class Blue. Wind Ninja based powers! Sir!"

"Special Commander Justin Stewart. Class Blue. Turbo based powers! Sir!"

"Captain Adam Park. Class Black. Coin based powers! Sir!"

"Special Commander Mike Jason Oliver. Class Orange. Coin based powers! Sir!"

"Excellent! I'll be glad once this is done, so we can drop the military formalities. Wait! Where are Lt. Commander Merrick and Commander Zhane?"

"They didn't make survive the last battle. We were over taken…" said Kira.

"Understood, Lieutenant." Kimberly said, sighing. "They were great warriors, and their deaths, as well as the deaths of the others will not go unavenged. Now, I have a new mission for you guys. This will be the most important mission you will ever face. It may end up being a one way mission, but if you succeed, you will do the universe a great justice."

"I don't understand, Kimberly." Said Adam.

"I will let Admiral Oliver explain it to you, when he and Captain Cranston arrive." She said. "In the meanwhile, you all get some rest. Might as well take advantage of the time we have, since the enemy only attacks at night."

The team saluted, and went to hide, and rest, save Mike and Kimberly, Mike fixated on the same piece of debris he was before. Kim looks at it, and starts to tear.

"What is it?" said Mike.

"Right there. We were right there, when it happened."

"I don't understand." Said Mike.

"The war started out of nowhere. Your father had just defeated Mesagog, with the help of Connor, Trent, Ethan, and Kira. He decided to start teaching full time, and took a vacation to see me in Florida. I was at that time training a new up and coming gymnast, for the upcoming games, and he surprised me. He kept in touch through the years, but seeing him, was like going home again. Like I was that girl in High School, all those years ago, who fell for the new kid in town. I still loved him, and wasn't dating anyone, so we just reconnected, and decided to get married. We called all of our old friends, and met them at what was Ernie's Juice Bar, now with a new owner. Billy had come all the way from Aquatar. Jason was there. Zach, Rocky, Trini, Aisha, everyone. Even Kat came, as well as friends of Tommy, from later Ranger groups. We made the announcement, and then had a surprise, that the wedding was going to be that same day, in the bar. We exchanged vows, and it was very laid back, and low key. I had never been so happy in my life! Even Alpha called to congratulate us. Then thegreat flash came…."


End file.
